Delta Dawn 2: Bridget's Journey
by Death's Soulmate
Summary: Bridget Turner always felt different. Years after Jonathan dies she has questions. Was there really an apocalypse? Are her parents in love? Is the Tible true? Finding the truth takes her on a dark journey. Mr.McBadbat searches for Chester. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

_Delta Dawn 2: Bridget's Journey_

Please Note: Sequel to 'Delta Dawn'. Inspired by 'Meet the Creeper' by Spanglasesh920.

Disclaimer: I down own Fairly Odd Parents

**Prologue**

A chill wind blew on a Sunday afternoon. Standing was a girl with blonde hair wearing a blue dress with a white ribbon in her hair. White shoes adorned her feet and blue eyes filled with sadness did she use to see. Seeing what was before her, jutting out the earth below her feet.

Bridget stared at the gravestone.

_**Here Lies**_

_**Jonathan**_

_**Died at 13 after a tragic fall.**_

_**He was loved and will**_

_**Be dearly missed.**_

"Why did you climb that ladder brother?" Bridget asked tearfully, "we all knew it was rickety," she continued, "that the ladder was long cursed and filled with ill, according to Mama."

Tears flowed freely down Bridget's cheeks. It was her eighth birthday and all she could do was sit by her brother's gravestone and cry.

"Bridget," Tiffany said gently walking up.

Bridget looked to see Tiffany Turner. Tiffany's black hair adorned from her head to her waist, half tied back into a yellow cord. The other half allowed to hang down and blow freely. She wore a white and yellow dress. White shoes were on her feet. But her purple eyes had a disapproving and regal chic.

"Mama," Bridget said and hugged her.

"I told you not to mourn," Tiffany said, "your brother's moved onto Yulo," she said kindly, "no need for tears."

"I know but…" Bridget started.

"Your brother had a lot of questions, a lot of curiosity," Tiffany interrupted, "see you avoid his mistake," she said and walked away.

"Yes mother," Bridget whispered, "curiosity leads to disobedience, disobedience leads to insolence, and insolence leads to consciousness, and consciousness leads to death and lifelessness," she quoted remembering the scriptures she read from the Tible.

Four hours went with Bridget kneeling in front of her brother's grave. Her aching knees not preventing her from paying the respect she felt her brother deserved.

Bridget suddenly heard another set of footsteps. She sighed knowing who it was.

"Mama Tiffany wants you to come into the shelter," Trudy Turner said a few steps behind her, "leave brother be," she said.

"His name is Jonathan," Bridget said tearfully,

"Tears are forbidden for the dead," Trudy reminded her.

Bridget glared at Trudy. Trudy Turner was twelve years old and had her brown hair in a ponytail that extended to her ankles. Bridget always saw it as a whip of authority. Always seeming to hit away anything defiant or evil in its eyes. Trudy's purple eyes stared back coldly at Bridget's defiant blues. Her brown dress at her ankles like everyone else with a white sash around the middle. Her brown shoes matching the decayed leaves and steeping on them like she and them were one.

"Mama Tiffany knows all," Trudy continued, "come, don't question."

_She didn't know about Jonathan, _Bridget thought.

"Doubters lose everything," Trudy said suddenly.

Bridget gasped.

Trudy suddenly smiled.

Bridget's head snapped back, never seeing her sister smile before.

But this wasn't a happy smile. It was a dark smile.

"There's only two of us left," Trudy said smiling, "only one will inherit the works of Mama," she said and walked away.

Bridget quietly followed. Too scared of Trudy's last statement to argue.

* * *

(6pm at a Memorial Site)

Mr. McBadbat stood in front of a memorial crying. His song had been missing for years.

_Why did you obsess about Timmy still being alive? _Mr. McBadbat thought, _maybe if you didn't leave to follow that lead years ago, you'd still be here._

Done

**This is a sequel to my fic 'Delta Dawn'. You'll have to check it out to understand the identity of Tiffany and Timmy's 'death'. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Close Call

_Delta Dawn 2: Bridget's Journey_

Please Note: There's a glossary at the end explaining certain words and phrases.

**Chapter 1: Close Call**

Timmy sat in his usual chair around the table. Dinner was served 7pm sharp. No matter what.

"As written in the Tiblecreated by Tifanny the holy chosenmother," Tiffany started, "may we eat gratefully, drink heartily and remember the spirits are our providers, saviours, and guide," she read, "seventh area, 12th number, of Green Pastures," she concluded and placed the Tible back on the podium it rested on at the right corner of the room.

After Tiffany returned to the table and sat down they all said.

"The Tible has been read."

Everyone at the table started cutting their food into small portions. Then they proceeded to eat.

"Permission to speak," Bridget asked after swallowing and dabbing her lips three times with a napkin.

"Go ahead," Tiffany said.

"Father," Bridget started.

"He's tired," Tiffany said immediately.

Timmy's eyes looked at Bridget. She rarely remembered them being lively. And as usual they were blue and empty.

"I'm finished," Bridget said softly.

"What was your request?" Tiffany asked.

"Um," Bridget said then shook her head.

Tiffany's eyes darkened.

"Um, I was going to ask him to take a walk with me," Bridget said not looking up.

"Another walk," Tiffany said not happy.

"We can sit on the grass by the grey oak," Timmy ordered.

"That's near the burial ground," Tiffany spoke.

No one spoke.

"The spot near the farmhouse is better," Tiffany said.

"Then we'll sit there," Timmy agreed.

Bridget's shoulder's slumped slightly.

Trudy noticed and ate with a slight smile on her face.

After the meal was over Bridget said the tare of thanks.

"Thank you spirits, thank you Mama, you've provided sustenance for us and we are thankful," Bridget said proudly.

"DV GSZMP, DV GSZMP, DV GSZMP," they all said using the tiblet.

Bridget got up and went outside. She was allowed to leave without cleaning up since it was her birthday.

Bridget walked around the house speaking in tibe.

"R'N GRIXW," Bridget said and yawned.

"Trying to memorize?" Trudy asked, "only those with perfect tibe speaking skills can ever hope to inherit the works of Mama," she said.

Trudy now wore a dark purple dress with a light purple ribbon around her waist along with black shoes. Her brown hair in pigtails with white ribbons.

Bridget wore her blue silk dress with sky blue buttoned shoes. Her blonde hair now in huge curls.

Timmy walked up behind Trudy.

"Tiffany's asking for help," Timmy said.

Bridget started to move.

But then she noticed her father slightly move his head to the left.

Bridget stood still.

After a moment of silence Trudy went inside.

"Mama's eyes are ever present," Trudy said.

Timmy's eyes grew small.

Bridget looked at her father worriedly.

_Mama always said Daddy was a bit crazy, _Bridget remembered, _that the apocalypse landed a curse on him because he fought and saved Mama._

Timmy walked up to Bridget and looked down at her.

"You have your brother's eyes," Timmy said, "never forget that."

Just then Tiffany ran out.

"What did he say?" Tiffany demanded and she looked like a furious demon in the grey washer dress she wore over her white dinner garment which was really a white plain dress that down to her ankles, the sleeves to her palms, and the collar bottomed up to her neck along with buttoned white shoes and her black hair in a bun.

Bridget gulped.

Timmy stood still. His blue eyes trying to hide panic as his brown hair got ruffled by the wind.

"He said…" Bridget started, "I know you miss him," she lied.

Timmy's eyes barely hid the shock that Bridget told a lie.

"Is that true?" Tiffany asked loudly.

"BXH," Bridget said knowing the reaction.

"You spoke Tibe," Tiffany said happily, "a year ago you barely knew anything beyond the after dinner tare," she said excitedly.

"I'm studying," Bridget said smiling.

Tiffany's eyes filled with tears.

"My potential inheritor," Tiffany whispered, "see your father keeps his place," she added darkly and walked inside.

"Ahem," Timmy said and straightened his white shirt. He also had on a black pants with suspenders and black laced shoes.

Bridget smiled and took his hand.

"I'll never forget," Bridget mouthed.

Timmy slowly smiled back.

"Let's practice," Bridget said and started walking, "it will make Mama happy again," she added.

"Yes," Timmy said his voice shaky.

Bridget squeezed his hand comfortingly.

_I honestly thought…, _Timmy thought.

Timmy smiled.

"Z,…"

Done

**This chapter tells you a lot more than you might think. Thank you for reading and please review.**

Glossary

**(1)** Tible: Tiffany's version of the bible. (a) seventh area means seventh chapter, (b) number means verses, (c) Green Pastures is one of the books of the Tible.

**(2) **Tiblet: Tiffany's version of the alphabet.

**(3) **Tibe: A language made by Tiffany

**(4) **Apocalypse: According to Tiffany an apocalypse took place and only Timmy and her survived. The world was taken over by demons and Talle (pronounced 'tall a') was the last piece of land protected by the spirits from demonic penetration. That's where the Turner family lived and according to the Tible, the apocalypse was twenty-years ago.


	3. Chapter 2: Fact or Fiction?

_Delta Dawn 2: Bridget's Journey_

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents

**Chapter 2: Fact or Fiction?**

Bridget sat on a tall stone swinging her feet. Today she wore a black dress made of calico. While it itched she made no complaints. Today was the day of faith and miracles. She had to sit on the stone for four hours just swinging her feet, staring at the sky and not scratching. She couldn't cry and if she didn't have to, she wasn't to blink too much either. Jonathan hated the day of 'trials' he called it. The miracles didn't matter much to him. In fact he questioned them. This wasn't a good thing since faith meant taking the miracles at face value. He had failed miserably in faith in the last two years of his life.

_But his miracles were awesome, _Bridget recalled, _he once made a lady with white wings appear over his head and birds flew over to perch on it, _she remembered, _then when he put his hands down the lady was gone and the birds flew away._

"Your four hours of testing is complete," Trudy said formally.

Bridget jumped off the stone and landed on the brook. After wobbling for a bit, Bridget walked over to Trudy. Her feet taking small but swift steps towards her sister across the water's surface.

Trudy wore sackcloth and sandals. Her seniority in the rank of miracle worker and believer allowing her to wear sackcloth like her mother wore. But she wore tweed sandals unlike her mother who wore sandals made of pebbles from the bottom of Tif Brook (where Bridget walked).

"You'll never inherit the works of Mama," Trudy said amused.

_I don't want it, _Bridget thought.

"That is the decision of Mama," Bridget chose to say.

Trudy's face became stony.

"It's time to show Mama your miracle," Trudy told Bridget.

Bridget obediently followed Trudy to their mother's location.

Tiffany stood on a yellow field. Yellow grass gently brushed her ankles. She sensed her daughters' presence.

"You have arrived," Tiffany said not turning around, "Bridget, approach me."

Bridget's eyes widened. That line was saved for times of attack.

_Does Mama want me to fight her? _Bridget thought.

Bridget walked to Tiffany's back.

"Use telepathy to let me see your miracle," Tiffany instructed, "never let the miracle show beyond either of our heads."

Bridget started shaking. She wasn't ready for this.

"I sense a demon in you Bridget," Tiffany revealed, "a faith stealing demon," she added.

Bridget stepped back fearfully.

Trudy hurried over to the field's border. Her eyes filled with unbridled fear.

"How…how do I defeat it?" Bridget stuttered.

"By letting all go," Tiffany instructed, "forgetting all things, dead things," she told Bridget.

"Ok…" Bridget started to agree.

_Wait, she told brother he had seven demons in him before he died, _Bridget realized, _he never attacked anyone once, _she thought, _he remained loving 'til_ _the day he died._

"…I'll go into mediation," Bridget said instead.

Tiffany gasped.

Trudy clutched her sackcloth.

"I could make you forget if you want," Tiffany offered.

"Forgetting is for the weak," Bridget spoke up, "I want to be strong like you," she lied, "with all my memories."

Trudy gasped. She had participated in 'The Forgetting' once. Mama told her since she couldn't remember after it happened.

_And Bridget won't even do it once? _Trudy thought, _could she be…no, no inheritor is stronger than me._

Still Trudy felt uneasy. Her younger sister deciding not to participate in 'The Forgetting' while she herself did bothered her. Could she really lose her inheritance to Bridget?

"Not if I can help it," Trudy snarled, "Mom's power is mine and no one else's."

Done

**You will understand more as the story moves along. If you check back Delta Dawn and really think about who Tiffany is, you might figure it out. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	4. Delta Dawn 2: Bridget's Journey

_Delta Dawn 2: Bridget's Journey_

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Last updated September 21, 2007.

**Chapter 3: Exile**

"You know you want to."

"I refuse, Bridget's my daughter," Timmy said.

"Mama will kill her," Trudy told him, "it's only a matter of time."

"You only want Tiffany's works," Timmy snarled, "you care nothing of your sister."

"But you do," Trudy countered, "your choice will decide her fate," she said and left.

Timmy sat on the stump thinking hard. What Trudy was suggesting would be the most heartbreaking thing he'd ever do.

_But do I have a choice? _Timmy wondered, _Tiffany's getting tired of Bridget being different, maybe I should exile her, _he considered, _before she ends up like Jonathan._

--

"Where are we going Mama?" Bridget asked.

"A special place," Mama said walking faster, "keep up daughter."

Bridget was having a hard time doing so. They were getting deeper into the forest. Usually they went there as a family once a year as a challenge. To test their physical dexterity. Trudy usually failed; she was useless without her powers. Bridget had learned how to improve with Jonathan's help; he said he'd learned from Timmy.

_I can't wait to get back, _Bridget thought.

Hours later they stood at a clearing. They were circled by trees covered in vines and brambles. Bridget clutched herself fearfully. She was much more used to the beautiful fields and rivers she usually visited.

"May we keep all demons from our home, may we keep our homes and families safe, may her guides turn to demons, may she be removed from our site and suffer the fate of all traitors, may she see option two 'til I'm ready to perform option one," Tiffany said staring forward, "Tible: The Dark Area."

Bridget looked at her mother in shock. She had never heard something so awful since hearing areas from Revealing in the Tible read by Trudy. Demons were horrid creatures that they were all to avoid. But she was confused by her mother's recitation of where she read. There was no area, number, and she had never heard of The Dark Area before.

"Mama?" Bridget said fearfully.

"I am no longer your mother," Mama said harshly staring forward, "you are an abomination," she declared.

Bridget gasped. Abominations only came second to demons.

"I'm not an abomination!" Bridget shrieked, "how can you say that?"

"Look at what you're wearing?" Tiffany responded.

Bridget looked down and gasped. She had left with her mother wearing a yellow summer dress with white flowers and her feet were adorned with white shoes and yellow socks.

Now she wore a white undershirt like her father wore with pants. Except she had no pants. Her white underwear slightly showed.

Bridget pulled the shirt downwards in embarrassment.

Tiffany laughed.

"An abomination with modesty," Tiffany scoffed, "you're more deceptive than your brother," she added.

"I'm…" Bridget started.

But she screamed instead when the trees started moving. Moving their barbs towards her and cutting her. Thorns tore at her flesh and all she felt was a whirlwind of pain as her eyes were torn into and her hair ripped out. She was eventually an almost skinless mass on the ground when the trees withdrew.

Tiffany looked at her mutilated daughter scornfully.

"Still alive?" Tiffany asked, "no matter, you won't last long," she said and left.

Tiffany shook on the ground. Her life force quickly leaving her.

--

"I told you to exile her," Trudy said tearfully, "Mama, how could you?"

"Your mother is crazy," Timmy said, "now Bridget will die."

"Not if we use the Reviving Brook," Trudy said, "I can get us there quickly."

"But illegal use is punishable by death," Timmy said shocked.

"Why would you care?" Trudy demanded, "I know you loved them more than you did me," she added.

"Tru…" Timmy started.

"Shut up and help me," Trudy said, "it must be your half in me that's making me do this," she said, "sneaking Bridget out of Dark Forest and now taking you to our special brook."

Timmy followed with a fully bandaged Bridget in silence.

Done


End file.
